children_of_earth_and_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Log 03
Adulthood As they stepped into the village center, the youngsters, saw the smiling faces of their family and clansmen. Mankar felt the last vestiges of the heroquest slip from him as he was wrapped by linear Time again. The chieftan smiled at them, "Come adults, come take your place in our midst!" There was a small raised platform with the Empty Chair and they indicated they should take their place there. "The chair of Orlanth has been too long empty and the children of prophecy are ready!" She murmured a few words of advice or encouragement to each of the five but touched the necklace of runes around Mankar's neck. "No vision told me the runes you would receive but with age comes wisdom and you should ponder these well." The first was the swirl of Air, a rune so common in the village that it was the first that he had ever learned as it was the rune wielded by Orlanth and the other storm dieties. The next was Man, the essence that was both mortal and yet was part of the gods, unique and separate from the things that had shapes like men. And the last was Mastery with its three pillars like Harmony and a solid base like Earth, it was the rune that drew power from itself and yet commanded respect from the others. No true leader could fail to grasp the meaning of this rune and call himself a master of men! She patted his cheek and said. "Bow your head to me no longer, you are now the core of our people and the keepers of our destiny!" Mankar sat on the no-longer empty chair while the others stood in the place the village elders had vacated. The only other person there was Binko, the Trickster worshipper, bound to the chair. They had been told not to talk to him as children as his deceptions were legendary but now they were freed from such restrictions. Mankar had been told Binko's manacles were iron but it was only after travelling through the Godrealm that he saw the difference. There was Power there, untapped, raw, keeping the cultist in place. Binko smacked his lips as he saw the tables set up with drinks and celebratory food. Mankar took pity on the man and leaned over, "Are you thirsty? I think I see beer over there and more spiritous liquors." "Ale! That would do this body good!" Mankar motioned to a drudge, "Two ales, please." "Certainly!" She smiled and hurried to fulfill his request. While the Firstborn had always occupied a special place in the stead, everyone's reactions today were different, sharper somehow. Was this the feeling Mastery? Mankar wondered. The chieftan cleared her throat and, by long habit, all grew quiet to hear her. "As the Children of Prophecy are children no longer, those of us who have carried this weight now relinquish it to them. Who wishes to speak at this time?" The old shaman stomped into the circle of light. She was not a common figure in the village and eschewed almost all human company. Her personality made sure that few sought her out as well. "I am Frog-on-a-log and I have taught that ungrateful child there everything he was able to grasp with his limited intellect." She motioned to Vilinus. "Still, he was somewhat better than the rest of the refuse it has been my displeasure to see in my years here. So if you need anything from me from this forward... don't bother! Go talk to him!" Her short and passionate speech over, she stomped away, muttering insults as if she were an overfull cup and the obscenities were the liquid filling it. Vilinus cleared his throat in the sudden silence. "As some of you have heard, I am now known as Mantis-eats-bees, the new Shaman." He leaned down and gave Mankar a sheathed dagger. "That looks familiar. Is it the one...?" "Yes, I had retrieved it from our questing of a few years ago but, unfortunately, can no longer use it as I have taken a vow against using bladed items as weapons." He tapped carvings on the side and Mankar recalled that a matrix had been impressed upon it allowing it to multiply in flight. "Many thanks, Vil... Mantis. I'm sure one day this will help us to victory. How do you use it?" The shaman assumed a wise expression that was out of place on his young face. "It's easy! You just touch the dagger and invest it with power and then touch whatever you want to multiply before you shoot it." "Eh? You don't have to use it on the dagger?" "Not at all! Anything you can throw or shoot can be multiplied." Mankar rubbed his chin with a thumb. "That. Is. Interesting." "You have about two minutes, so the duplicate doesn't last forever." He spread his fingers dramatically, "Then poof, it's gone." To the surprise of most everyone, Mankar's mother stood up next. "Since w-we need a new name for our clan, we s-should call it Mankar-breaks-his-mother's-heart because I know that's going to happen!" She sniffed and wiped at small tears with the cuff of her sleeve. The former chieftan cleared her throat, "Ahem. I look around and I think there is a consensus not to use this name. Are there other ideas?" Various names were suggested and rejected until someone came up with an idea that spread through the crowd and was eventually accepted: Jungensrhuelthing – the place where children rule. "So it is, then! The spell protecting this place is gone as our prophesied guardians are now of an age to take that task. You have our guidance and our plans to start from but you shall choose the path going forward and it would be unseemly for us to lead. For if our generation could fulfill the destiny, what need would there be for our beloved Firstborn? Take our trust and hopes and do well, children!" With that the party started in earnest! Ryala, perhaps after a couple of drinks, patted the arm of the misnamed Empty Chair. "I'd love to sit there in your place, Mankar." She sighed, "I suppose it would be wrong of me to challenge you for it." Mankar laughed! "Wrong, what is wrong with that? If you want my chair, draw your weapon and let's test our mettle!" He grinned wolfishly, "First blood, then?" Her grin mirrored his, "First blood it is!" They moved to an open space that rapidly cleared as the villagers look on eagerly (with one notable exception.) Mankar unlimbered his sword, torchlight glinting off of its well-polished surface. "And please, restrain your blows as I will mine. That axe of yours was the gift of a God and I prefer not to face its full wrath!" They circled each other warily... they had sparred often as the two leading warriors of the new generation and respected each other's abilities. Much more experienced fighters were impressed by their skills -- even as children! Mankar was big, strong and wielded his heavy sword as if it were light as a willow branch. He moved easily and unpredictably, making for a hard target even discounting his shield held vigilantly. On the other hand, Ryala had an implacable relentlessness as if only Death could stop her. Her axe -- a miraculous gift from the Godtime -- promised blood and violence with every move. As if on cue, they attacked together, exchanging blows. Long experience with each other kept metal from tasting flesh and they jumped back, unharmed. Another round of blows! Ryala dodged several attacks while Mankar thrwarted her with his shield! "Not bad, Ryala. I thought the ale might have slowed you down!" "Pfft. That stuff? Might as well be water!" She responded with a series of attacks that left Mankar struggling and put more than a few notches on his sword in defense. Finally, he slipped a strike past her guard and she couldn't raise the axe in time to parry it and small line of blood appeared on her arm through a new gash in her leather armor. "Ah!" She grinned ruefully. "It's my loss... today at least!" Aud, one of the Firstborn, stepped up quickly. She touched Ryala's wounded arm and murmured, "By Chalana Arroy's grace, be healed!" Light gathered in her palm and moved to the injury which faded in seconds as if it had never been there. Ryala flexed the arm and nodded, "Thanks!" Mankar watched the process, but moreover watched Aud. The little healer (and likely priestess in the not-too-distant future) was truly a rock for their generation. It must be noted, however, that everyone seemed somewhat small to Mankar as looked down on all but the tallest of the villagers. Still, though he towered over most, most were taller than her in turn. When they were all still children (just a day ago!), he had idly pondered the duties and privileges of adulthood: protecting the village, making decisions, taking a wife or three but always in a somewhat abstract way. One sun later, and it had become very real and very, very concrete. Warriors and healers were a cliche in stories but only because it made so much sense. He was about to say something when someone barged into the middle of the celebration to speak. "Well! Now that we have new protectors, isn't it time they got to work, hmm? While you are here partying, do you know what's happening in my fields? Well, do you?! Vilnis, tell them what they should be doing!" He sighed, "Mother. My name is changed. It's..." "Yes, yes, yes. That bug thing. But what about my cabbages! AND my carrots! When are you going to stop that dragonewt from ravaging my crops? He comes day after day and dances around kicking them!" Mankar's eyes widened... a challenge so quickly? "Let's see about this creature then!" A passion for battle filled him though he reminded himself that perhaps the dragonewt was simply ignorant. Plus it was probably best not to be too harsh toward their race... not while living in 'Dragon Pass'. "Who's with me?" The firstborn quickly rallied and they set out. Someone else tried to get Mankar's attention but he was focussed on the task at hand. Plenty of time for that later! They found a triangular patch stomped in the ground and some clawprints leading into the woods. There were a good number of abused cabbages and a few carrots. The shape of the damaged area was a pretty clear triangle. Whatever was going on, it was more than just random destruction. Two of the Firstborn were able to discern the direction of the prints while Mankar and the others investigated the field. He frowned, "There's something special about this area, I think. Let's dig a bit and see what we find." The tilled soil and even the harder ground beneath were no match for them and they soon uncovered a tooth. A large tooth. A very large tooth. "I can't think of many things with a mouth that big, can you, Mantis?" "It could be," he lowered his voice, "part of a dragon. There are legends that say that at least the spirit of a dragon could be summoned with a part of the body." "Whatever that lizard was doing, we need to learn more about it. Cabbages aside, this is our land!" As they pondered the tooth, the aforementioned dragonewt showed up followed by the girls that had gone to the forest to track it. "There's a en-runed stone out there and the dragonewt suddenly appeared from it!" "Good work." He turned to the creature, "Can you understand me?" The dragonewt hissed, stomped with left foot twice and slapped the ground with its tail. "No, then. Does anyone have any idea what he might be saying?" Astra brightened, "I think there might be a book that could help back at the Lankhor Mhy temple!" "Excellent! Go get it, quickly!" "Me?" "You think that old priest will let anyone else borrow one of his precious books?" She nodded and sprinted back to the village as fast as she could go. The rest tried to communicate with mixed success but at least it didn't immediately try to destroy anymore crops. Finally, the attempts seemed to break down and the dragonewt turned to leave. "Not yet!" He triggered the matrix on his dagger and then touched the net he always carried. With the ease of long practice, he tossed it over the creature but before it landed, it doubled in mid air! Both nets thoroughly tangled the disgruntled invader and more hissing and clawing resulted! After what seemed like much longer than it really was, Astra came panting back with the large book. After considerable back and forth that Mankar did his best to understand but failed miserably, they learned the gist of the message: the dragonewt said this was a 'special place' and if they wanted to know more, they would have to come back with it. Mankar looked at his lifelong friends and fellow protectors. "I say we go! Surely this is the very reason we are here now, in this place." Though there was some reluctance, in the end all follow the dragonewt to the stone in the forest. It touched the rune on the stone and indicated someone should grab its clawed hand. They all joined hands in a chain at its prompting and then all of them vanished, each and every one.